Brownie
"I am going to stay with Ivy, for good...," Brownie panted, after Bark clawed her. "What? But the pack!," Bark growled. Brownie turned away, going for Ivy. "Brownie!," Bark barked. The brown dog disappeared in the bushes. The shiba inu ran off, to his leader. "Did you convince her?," She barked. Bark shook his head. "Brownie betrayed us...," Bark whimpered. The leader shooed him away, Bark was alone. "I'm going to get her...," Chapter One: Sharpclaws. Brownie padded to Ivy, with a rabbit in her mouth. "Where have you been?," Ivy howled deeply. Brownie held her tail high, then grunted. "I left my beloved for you.," She growled. Ivy snarled, then snatched the prey. "Your beloved isn't as important as me!," Ivy growled. "Why did i leave him for you? You know what, I thought you were a poor stray, but your a self absorbed Blade!," Brownie snarled, padding away. "I am coming back for you, Bark.," She barled softly. A grey, lean sharpclaw bounced in front of Brownie. "H-hey, kitty kitty...," Brownie whined. The sharpclaw lunged at her, until Bark bit the sharpclaw. "Brownie? Have you come back to Water Pack?," Bark wagged his tail happily. "Yes.," Brownie replied, then padded forward. Bark sat down, and sighed. The sharpclaw padded away, hissing and snarling. "I just wish we were pups again. Brownie was much more fun..," Bark mumbled. 'Chapter Two: Ice cold ' Brownie yawned, then stretched as she thought about Ivy and her Longpaw abandoning her. The Big Growl had not effected her Longpaw, they just abandoned her. Brownie padded to grab a rabbit, until Tiny stopped her. "Do not eat that, its poisoned.," Tiny lied, greedily. Brownie padded away, to hunt for magpie. Tiny gazed at the juicy pigeon and ate it, he had lied about the food when the pack was starving. He knew he could get kicked out, but he didn't let any dog catch him. "Tiny?," Bark asked, his tail low. "I'm eating...," Tiny growled, keeping the magpie close. "You told Brownie, Marigold, Rocky and Tail that it was poisened? Are you trying to die? Give me that, I'll get Star!," Bark howled in a worried tone. Tiny protested. "No! Its not poisen.," Tiny growled. Bark pounced on the magpie. "Well, I'm from Fire Pack, so give me a bite!," He yipped happily. The two ate the magpie, then hid evidence by drinking the Moonpool. "That was refreshing.," Bark said, licking his lips in delight. "Yes, maybe we can eat a... vole?," Tiny suggested. Bark nodded, as they ran for a vole. They ate it. Brownie padded with a Squrriel in her mouth, then she dropped it. "Tiny! You said the prey was poison!," Brownie growled. Bark scrambled behind the pile of prey, he, was WHY IS IT DOUBLING? Unseen. Tiny snarled, "I only want myself fed. I don't care for pups or elders. I care for me. Your mate was eating the magpie, too, you know.," I'm ragequitting! Why tf is it doubling for!? 'Magpie' turns into 'magpiemagpie' why?! This is the end, until somebnody tells me WHY this is doubling, THIS IS OVER.